Zoey & Loren
by sportyjenifer
Summary: Zoey and Loren have a normal talk in their usual place-the library, when things quickly change into a heated make-out session. Which is interrupted by someone not expected. Who catches Zoey with Loren? Will they tell? What happens to Zoey and Loren?...
1. Chapter 1

I walked slowly down the halls, thinking about the next Full Moon Ritual I would be having less than 24 hours from now. Couldn't i ever get a break? I suppose not. I sighed loudly and entered the library. I nodded toward the desk and continued toward the shelves of books on my right. The library was empty. Now, this library was huge, full of books about anything and everything. Thankfully everything was put away, organized in its place.

I reached one of the many shelves and raised a finger, slowly reading, the titles and my finger grazed over then. Well hell. Their really was a book for anything and everything. Huh. Damien was right, no shocker there. I dropped my hand letting it fall to my side. I looked down at the floor. This was going to take me forever. I sighed and looked up again. Moving to my right scanning the many rows for a book that would be helpful.

"Zoey." The sexy call of my name drifted to my ear, Loren. I turned slowly facing him. Why did we always meet in the library?

"Do you follow me?" Oh, my goddess. I did not just say that out loud. I could feel my face getting hot. But i had to admit, it what as pretty creepy that we would meet in the library, and at the worst times to. Not that i didn't like seeing him, cause i totally did, but every time I'm in a hurry and need to get something done. Poof, Loren just magically appears.

He smiled lazily. It was rather boyish, and rather cute. It made me smile. "I'm sorry, am i bothering you?"

"No!" I answered too quickly. I cleared my throat, telling myself to clam down. I mean he was only just about the hottest vampire poet alive. "I enjoy your company." I said calmly.

"That makes too of us." He smiled again, flashing his perfect white teeth. He was so fiiiine as Shaunee would say. I returned his kind smile. It was so hard to think around this man. He stepped forward looking over the books.

"Looking for something certain?" He continued to look at the books. I turned to face his profile, he really was sexy from any angle. Which made me feel guilty. I was dating Erik what was i thinking?

"Uh, not really, just browsing." Lie.

"I see." He turned to face me, which caught me off guard. He looked over me a few times while I drank in all his features. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "You truly are beautiful Zoey." I blushed.

"As if sealed in glass

The frozen branches are still...

I am missing you."

Oh my. 'I am missing you' does that mean be was missing me. Oh boy. He reached his hand up and placed it on my face. It send shock waves through us both. When we touched each other it was electrifying. I took in breath sharply. I could tell he was having the same effect from me that i was having from him. Before I knew it, I was in his arms. He was muscular and strong and sexy. And at this moment, I wanted him. As if he read my mind he kissed me, full of the lips. At this moment I knew he wanted me too. Out lips melted together. Our tongues danced with one hand played with my hair the other on my chin, mine remained on his chest. Things were getting hot and fast. I was longing for this, for him.

He broke away from our kiss leaving us breathing hard. His lips traced my chin line and he kissed my neck. Somewhere inside of me I got excited. Which was strange. I've drank blood but never had to drunk from me. Heaths reaction told me it was amazing. Some part of me wanted to feel that, to experience that, but the thought was quickly drowned when Loren's lips returned to mine. Things were more intense this time. Lorens hand slipped up my shirt.

Suddenly the beautiful connection between the two of us was broken by an all two familiar voice. "Excuse me." I abruptly stopped kissing Loren and grabbed his hand to remove it from under my shirt. He was processing this slower. After a seconds notice he broke away from me to look behind me. I looked at the floor, disappointed . I didn't want to look. I didn't wanna see the expression on her face. I already knew what it looked like. I forced myself to turn around. Slowly I lifted my head to meet her eyes. "Neferet"


	2. Chapter 2

I forced myself to turn around. Slowly I lifted my head to meet her eyes. "Neferet"

I was scared shit less. "Neferet-i-we-" Luckily Loren spoke. That bought me time to collect myself.

"Neferet." He greeted her and smiled. He acting like we hadn't just been caught making out. "So nice to see you." What the?

She nodded. Her face was emotionless. Which bothered me, i couldnt tell what she was thinking. "I wish i could say the same."

Ouch.

He winced.

I peeked at him through the corner of my eye. He was still smiling, but it hadnt reached his eyes. I felt really bad for him. He was going to get into more trouble than me. I would probably get away with it, being a student and all. But him, a full grown vampire having relations to someone underage. That had some serious problems with it. I frowned, but quickly remembered to keep emotions from my face. He ran a hand threw his beautiful hair and laughed. He actually laughed! "Ah Neferet. How i adore you lovely sense of humor." Well hell. Loren was gonna go all out on this. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my temple and whispered. "Whats the point? We've already been caught. I care about you to much to let her throw it away." This made my stomach hurt. I just nodded and smiled. I was certainly not ok with this, but what could we have said? 'Yeah Neferet, Loren just bit his lip and i kinnda sorta felt obligated to drink his blood.' That was the best i could come up with. Its not like Neferet would go around telling people.

"Well im glad you do. Sadly," She frowned. "This isnt going to hardly have humor." Loren lost his smile. "In fact its not going to have any." I swallowed hard. Loren stiffened.

"Neferet, i know this is against school rules, but surely you cant deny love." Love? What? Who said i was in love with him? "Im sure your disappointed, but this is how things are. Zoey" He turned toward me. "Dont you love me and want to be with me?" My gut told me to go along with it. I decided to lay it on thick. It was hard to convince Neferet of something. Especially something that wasnt there.

"Of corse, baby." I reached up and touched Lorens face. I then turned toward Neferet. "Neferet, you have to understand." I put on a smile for her. "Can you imagine how wonderful this would go down? Im the strongest fledgling, and Lorens a poet. Only time can tell how magical this would work out.

"Zoey, i will not have this. Now, because your a student and not as responsable and the change is all about finding out who you are and where you belong i do not blame you. Not at all." She turned to Loren. I clentched my stomach for what was coming. Loren was gonna get it. "You on the other hand, This will not be tolerated. I cannot have this! Nor will I! Not when Zoeys a student! This shows no honor. Have you no respect for my school rules, Mr. Blake? To be fooling around with a student is one thing, but the most powerful fledgling in history. That is an entirely different matter. I for one will not have it!" Loren opened his mouth to speak, but Neferet raised her hand. "We will speak of this matter later. Until futhar notice, you will not leave your floor. You are not allowed to contact anyone." She narrowed her eyes at him, and stepped forward. Her voice was cold and nasty and uncharacteristic. "Your lucky if i make the chose to have you stay." Uh-no. She still hadn't decided if he was allowed to stay here or not. "Leave." Loren stood their for a moment before kissing me on my forhead and leaving. She sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Zoey, i think its best if you leave as well. Take a bath mull things over or something." She walked past me and left following Lorens path.

"Shit" I muttered to myself. I just stood their. I probably just screwed up everything. Not as much for me as for Loren. I sighed. I was totally screwed. Neferet was pissed and i had no clue what was Lorens deal. I turned around to see Aphrodite. She was leaning agasint the shelf, and she had a smirk on her face. "Well, of all the things I thought you did, hooking up with older man, wasn't one."


End file.
